Whitebeard's Back
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Whitebeard is reborn as Fem!Harry. She has her DF powers and Haki. Takes place before her third year. Her relatives, including Marge, except for Dudley, are killed in car crash. After becoming an adult in the eyes of both governments, she takes over the guardianship of Dudley. She comes across her sons once again. Pairings Unknown.
1. Chapter 1

**Whitebeard's Back**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. Please enjoy this story chapter.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

Helen Potter was almost thirteen years old and already another major life changing event happened in her some what of a short life. Her Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley went out earlier in the week to pick up Aunt Marge, Uncle Vernon's only sister and living relative, from the local train station, but sadly they did not make it home. A drunk driver had hit them head on. Only Dudley had survived the car crash. But his arms were both broken, several ribs were either broken or cracked and also, has a sever head injury. Dudley has to stay in the hospital for at least two weeks on doctor's orders, before he can be released into Helen's care.

When she first visited Dudley in the hospital, Helen tried her best to comfort Dudley as best as she could without hurting even more. Once, he had calmed down enough for her to explain some things to him like what's going to happen to them if she did not take action to stop it from happening like guardianship. She had given him two choices, he could go to an orphanage where he might not see his friends again or he can let her adopt him into her family and continue living in the same house as before when she becomes a legal adult in the eyes of the government with the help from 'her people'. Dudley gave his answer immediately, he did not want to move in with some stranger and loose the last connection that he had with his parents. Helen warned him to not expect the same treatment that he got from his parents from her.

Since, the elder Dursleys did not have any real friends that they could turn to for help, planning their funerals fell upon Helen as Dudley would get too upset to do anything like that. So to ease her burden somewhat, Helen was forced to hire Dobby to do the cleaning of the house and to keep it up and not let it fall apart.

**(Scene Break)**

Helen shot up in her bed covered with cold sweat as the memories of her past life as Edward Newgate also known as Whitebeard were returning to her. When the memories first came to her when she first laid eyes on the Headmaster's familiar, which was a phoenix. When she did, a picture of a man with a pineapple shaped head that could transformed into a blue flaming phoenix, popped into her mind. Her brain gave her his name, Marco.

Looking at her clock, she saw it was only five in the morning. Sighing, she quietly got up, so she could get ready for the day ahead of her. Today was the day that Helen goes to Gringotts to sign all of the necessary paperwork before everything can settle down and maybe get the goblins to put wards around the property to keep them safe.

Dobby popped in to ask Helen what she would want to eat for breakfast. Helen asked him if he would pack a healthy lunch for her and Dudley. Thankfully, Dobby popped away to do what he was told.

'_He'll probably pack enough for an army to eat,' _Helen thought to herself. Taking off her nightshirt, something in the mirror caught her attention, her mark or rather tattoo was back in the same spot on her back as it was in her past life.

"Magic is a very strange thing. Either that or Fate is trying to tell me something considering that I can still use my devil fruit power and Haki. I guess that I will have to wait and see," Helen muttered to herself before stepping into the warm shower.

After she got out of the shower and dried off. Helen studied herself in the mirror. She was tall for her age. She stood at five feet and four inches and she is still growing. One could tell that she was built to fight. Her face was the female version of Edward Newgate and it did help that she wore the same hair style as before; a very tight pony tail. Getting dressed in black slacks and an emerald green button up shirt, which she rolled her long sleeves up to her elbows. Helen made her way downstairs to eat her breakfast and get ready to leave for the day, and she made sure to double check that she had her infamous scar covered up with make up.

"Bye Dobby! See you in the afternoon," Helen called out before heading towards the door. 'I really need to find Dobby something to do and fast. There is only so much for the little guy do.'

"Mistress Helen calls Dobby if Mistress need anything," Dobby exclaimed loudly as he bounced back and forth on his feet. He was excited to be serving the great Helen Potter.

**(Scene Break)**

Standing at a street corner, waiting for the light to give them the okay for her to cross the street, Helen looked around her as she was in London, on her way to the Leaky Cauldron. She took a taxi to get to where she was now. She spotted someone that she immediately recognized from her past memories across the street.

"Marco," Helen whispered to herself. Helen could not believe her eyes. Marco, her son, was alive, but how? Was he alive all of this time? What about her other precious children? Are they still alive? If she was reborn, does that mean that her beloved son, Ace was reborn as well? Where are the others?

As if he sensed her staring at him, Marco turned his head and met her gaze. It took a moment before Marco's eyes widen as if he recognized her as Whitebeard. Apparently, Marco knew as he mouthed one word in shock. Pops. Before any of them could do anything about it, the crowds were pushing them in opposite directions. Besides, Helen could not mess with her past, until everything in her current life and Dudley was settled down and healed. Also, she has to deal with Gringotts and paperwork. Grr…even in this life, there is no escaping that demon also known as paperwork.

**(Scene Break)**

_Marco's POV…_

It has been thousands of years, since we discovered that we were immortal, cursed by the goddess Eris, the one who created the devil fruits in the first place. She even cursed other people who did not even eat the devil fruit and gained its curse. The only good thing that happened was the that Ace, Oars Jr., and Thatch were reborn, even though Oars is smaller than before, but he is still bigger than the so called giants that is around today. Heck, Jr. is way smarter than them and also, still has his manners that Pops taught him.

"Okay, after this stop, I can finally go home," Marco muttered to himself as he stood waiting for the signal say okay, its safe to walk across. Oh, how he misses Pops, but at least he would not be doing this then.

Suddenly, he felt someone's eyes on him, looking around; he found the source of those eyes. On the opposite street, there was a tall, well built teenage girl. She was staring at him shock. She seemed familiar to him, but he was sure that he never met her before in his life. Suddenly, the girl was replaced by the image of the one person that everyone was looking for.

"Pops!" Marco whispered in shock. Pops' image faded back into the young teenage girl. Marco was about to change directions when the crowd started pushing him away from Pops, the parent and father to a lot of people. It was then it hit him, Pops was born as a female. Marco felt faint as he realized that Pops became mom.

"Forget the errand, I got to get back and tell the others about this," Marco muttered to himself as he changed directions to walk back to his car.

**AN: I hope that you all like this new story. Please review and tell me what you all like of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whitebeard's Back**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say 'Thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, followed, and favored this story or any of my other stories. It means a lot to us authors who write these stories for you readers, to receive your support. Thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Flashback

**(Scene Break)**

_Last Time…_

"_Okay, after this stop, I can finally go home," Marco muttered to himself as he stood waiting for the signal say okay, its safe to walk across. Oh, how he misses Pops, but at least he would not be doing this then._

_Suddenly, he felt someone's eyes on him, looking around; he found the source of those eyes. On the opposite street, there was a tall, well built teenage girl. She was staring at him shock. She seemed familiar to him, but he was sure that he never met her before in his life. Suddenly, the girl was replaced by the image of the one person that everyone was looking for._

"_Pops!" Marco whispered in shock. Pops' image faded back into the young teenage girl. Marco was about to change directions when the crowd started pushing him away from Pops, the parent and father to a lot of people. It was then it hit him, Pops was born as a female. Marco felt faint as he realized that Pops became mom. _

"_Forget the errand, I got to get back and tell the others about this," Marco muttered to himself as he changed directions to walk back to his car._

**(Scene Break)**

Now…

Marco's POV…

Marco entered the mansion after parking his car inside the garage. He was purposely taking his time so he could figure out how to break the news to the others. This mansion was the main house that all of the fourteen commanders meet **(AN: If possible, someone PM me with the list of all of the commanders. I would really like that. Thanks.) **Whenever there was a meeting. Normally, there were either one or two commanders there everyday. Each of the divisions is located in fourteen different towns that are close be or within an hour's drive from the mansion.

Ace was the first to greet Marco, "Welcome ba… What's wrong, Marco?"

Ace saw the expression on Marco's face and knew that something was up. Ace was reborn about almost a hundred years ago and he still looks like the same person as before. Ace had stopped aging at the age of 22. His younger brother, Luffy nearly tore down their mansion to get to his brother. Luffy, had brought a guest along with him, it was a blond haired man named Sabo. It was probably the first time that Marco and the others witnessed Ace cry like a little girl, even though Ace would later deny ever doing that.

Marco looked at Ace with tears running down his face as his emotions finally caught up to him and began to overwhelm him. Marco simply stated, "I saw Pops in London this morning."

Ace's mouth smashed into the floor as silence spread through out the mansion as everyone had heard what Marco had just said.

Picking his jaw up off of the floor as everyone, including another commander, Thatch came running into the entrance hall. They all looked around expecting their Pops to walk in at any moment now. Thatch looked at Marco when it was clear that Pops was not there and asked in a serious and deadly tone, "Marco, if you saw Pops, and then why didn't you bring him back home?"

The others nodded in agreement, all except for Ace as he just sat down on the floor and just stared at the wall in front of him in shock. Ace always did blamed himself for Pops' death and no one could talk him out of it. The only thing that would help Ace is if Pops came and forgave him and tell him that it was not his fault that he died.

Marco sat down on the chair and rubbed his face tiredly as he explained to the others, "We were on the opposite sides of the street. Besides, Pops is no longer Pops anymore."

"What do you mean by that, Marco?" Thatch asked dangerously. The others started whispering to themselves thinking that Marco had become a traitor.

Marco snorted as he answered him, "What I mean is that Pops is now Mom. Pops was reborn as a female."

That statement snapped Ace out of his shock as he yelled, "You're not joking, are you!?"

"No, I'm not joking," Marco said seriously as he raised his eyebrow at Ace. Ace knew that Marco would never joke about something as important as this.

Ace exclaimed loudly, "Then how do you know that this girl is Pops!?"

Marco looked at Ace and told them, "I was going on my last errand and I was waiting to cross the street when I sensed someone watching me. That was when I spotted her, looking at me stunned. She looked familiar to me, but I knew that I never have seen her before, but then she was replaced with the image of Pops and then it was back to the girl."

"It does not matter if Pops is male or female. Pops will always be Pops to us," someone shouted while the others shouted their agreements as well.

Ace and Thatch suddenly got in Marco's face with huge smiles on their faces and asked loudly at the same time, "Well, what does Pops look like now!?"

Sighing, Marco thought back to when he got a glimpse of her and began to describe her, "Tall for her age, I guess, as Pops was always huge. So if I had to guess her age, it would probably between the ages of thirteen and fifteen. Pops is well built as a fighter for a female, but not too much. She has black hair tied back in the usual ponytail. Pops' eyes were emerald green. But that is all I know as I did not get a close look at her."

Everyone was silent as they were trying to imagine what Pops looked like. Thatch thought for a moment, before speaking up, "Well, how about tomorrow morning, we hang around London and see if any of us spots her and then follow her around."

Everyone nodded in agreement before going to different points in the mansion to call the others on their cell phones and tell them the wonderful and exciting news and what is happening tomorrow.

**(Scene Break)**

_Helen's POV…_

Walking out of the 'Leaky Cauldron' after telling Griphook to keep this as quiet as possible and if needed to, bribe or blackmail the people if they want to have this leak out to the press. Helen was a pirate in her past life, so she would not feel guilty about bribing or blackmailing people, she did worse in the old days. By tomorrow at noon, everything would be filed and legal.

Humming to herself, Helen made her way to the hospital to tell Dudley that everything is on the way to being settled. Suddenly, a strange feeling came over her, telling her that a huge change was on the way.

'_I have a feeling that something big is going to happen tomorrow. And I bet that my son, Marco and my other sons has something to do with it,'_ Helen thought to herself as she crossed the street.

**OMAKE**

While the others were eating supper and thinking about the changes that would be soon happening. Thatch was the one to break the silence by saying, "I wonder if Pops has a boyfriend yet?"

When that thought caused dots to connect in their minds. Silence filled with horror and nightmares filled the room as everyone thought how teenage boys now a days acted around girls.

Ace stood up with a deadly look on his face as he barked out orders, "Get the guns ready, your knives better sharpen and have those cannons ready to go, boys! We got to protect Pops' virtue by not letting any of those no good boys make connect with Pops!"

One of the men then shouted as everyone was rushing around in panic, "Don't worry, Pops, we're coming to protect you!"

As the cafeteria emptied, Marco looked to the only other person in room and asked, "Thatch, why did you have to say that?"

Thatch smiled and laughed as he answered, "I did not mean to, but it did do its job by loosening everyone up. There was so much tension that someone could have cut with a knife and serve it on a plate."

Marco shook his head in disbelief and said in a lazy tone, "I'm going to feel sorry for Pops now. But one has to think that Pops would know how to deal with those types of teenagers."

Thatch nodded in agreement and they went back to eating their supper.

**AN: I hope that you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. On my profile and on 'Peyton-Alice's profile, there is a link to our Forums where we have posted HP xovers and other xover challenges if you want to do a challenge. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whitebeard's Back**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly, I do not. But it would cool if I did, then I would not be writing for FF. I want to say 'thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and followed this story or any other stories that I have written. So thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

_The next morning…_

Helen got off of the local bus near the hospital; she could tell that everyone around her was pretty tens. The reason for this is because this morning news had informed the public of a high leveled prisoner had recently escaped a high leveled security prison and is now on the run. His name is Sirius Black and when Helen saw his picture on the television, she recognized him as the man standing beside her birth parents in her photos of them. According to the news woman, he had blown up thirteen people and just stood there and laughed like he had lost his mind. But what caused her to frown was that the fact was Black never confessed to killing those people. Another thing that was off is that they never mentioned the date of his last trial. Usually, when a name of a prisoner was mentioned on the news, its usually followed by the mention of some sort of trail and the date of the said trail. So Helen figured that once the funerals are over and she got Dudley settled down, she would find out about what really happened to Sirius Black.

But really, people are almost in full blown panic over one guy, who killed only thirteen people, that was just plain crazy. Back in her day, killing thirteen people would make you a very small fry compared to some others including herself.

Looking at her watch, Helen cursed under her breath, she had just realize that it was still too early to go and visit Dudley. Suddenly, her stomach began to growl, Helen sweat dropped. She had eaten not even an hour ago. So Helen looked around for a local restaurant and that was when Helen spotted him trying to hide his face behind a newspaper, which was upside down and his hair style was showing.

Chuckling to herself, she made her way over to where Marco was. Helen had told him before that when he is trying to spy on someone, he should cover up his hair as that person would recognize who was spying on them.

Sitting down in the chair on the opposite side of the table, Helen said loud enough for Marco to hear and no one else to, "Damn gaki, I have always told you to hide that hair style of yours as it makes it too easy to recognize you!?

Marco looked sheepish as he set his upside down newspaper on the table and said, "Missed you, too, Pops!"

Helen raised an eyebrow and asked curiously, "I know for a fact, that you are not blind, but do you realize that I was born a girl, right?"

Marco gave Helen his usual lazy smile and answered, "Yeah, I do. But you are always be Pops to us, no matter what gender you are."

Helen laughed out loud, but before they could say anything else, a waiter came over and took their orders after trying to flirt with Helen, who basically ignored the poor attempts of flirting. Marco frowned as he realized something. Pops is a teenage girl, going to school full of horny teenage boys, who only have two things on their mind and that was girls and sex. They will have deal with that later. Suddenly, Marco wanted to slap himself, how could he and the others forget that Pops was once a man. Marco knew then that Pops would be okay with dealing with them teenage boys.

Once, the waiter returned with their food and thankfully left without saying anything to Helen. That was probably due to the fact that Marco was glaring at the poor waiter that promised him a thousand years of pure torture. So while they ate their breakfast, Marco updated Helen on what has been happening while she was dead. Helen was glad to learn that the gaki, Luffy D. Monkey, now King of the Pirates had killed Teach and his crew about a decade after her death and it seems that Teach or any of his crew was not going to be reborn at all. So that is wonderful news. But Helen could not help, but wonder what she did wrong with him. Helen got a good laugh when Marco told her that Luffy got married to Hancock Boa and had several kids with her. Who knew that the Empress would have fallen in love with the boy who only thinks of food, becoming the King of the Pirates, his crew, and his brother?

After Marco paid for their food, they walked to the hospital to visit Dudley. Helen told him everything that happened to her after she was born or rather since her early age, while leaving out the magic part, too much of a risk for people overhearing them. Marco scowled at her treatment at the hands of her relatives. But he promised to help her out with Dudley when he released from the hospital, which took a load off of her mind as she did not know what to do when it came to going to Hogwarts.

**(Scene Break)**

Helen knocked on the door to Dudley's room to let know that she was there, in case there was a reason for her not to come in.

"Good morning, Dudley," Helen exclaimed as she entered the room with Marco in tow.

"Hey cuz! Who is that with you?" Dudley asked when he spotted Marco standing behind Helen, looking interested.

Helen smiled and replied, "This is Marco. He is an old friend of mine that is going to be like a second guardian and is going to make sure that you going to be okay while m gone to school for the year."

Dudley nodded slowly as he was stunned. Then a second later, Dudley snapped out of it and asked, "So Marco, what do you do for a living?"

Marco gave his lazy smile and simply answered, "I run a security Company."

Dudley's eyes lit up and he began asking question after question about his job and Marco answered them the best as he could. Helen let out a soft sigh as she watched them interact with each other and was happy that Dudley was getting his mind out of depression and finally is excited about something. Helen had noticed that none of his so called gang had visited him since the accident. She guessed that have another guy to talk to was a very good thing.

**(Scene Break)**

"See ya later, Dudley," Helen said to Dudley after the nurse informed them that visiting hours were over.

"I'll come and see ya tomorrow," Marco told him before leaving with Helen.

Dudley smiled with joy at having someone new to talk to. He was getting pretty depressed when he noticed that his friends never came to visit him in the hospital. Dudley now knew that his so called friends were not really his friends at all and it hurt. A lot. He is grateful that Helen was there and doing her best to help him. Dudley felt ashamed about the way that he had treated her before by bullying her and getting her into trouble with his parents by blaming her for all of the bad things that he did.

When he first woke up in the hospital and the doctor, who was assigned to his case, told him what had happened to his parents and Aunt. He sobbed for the first time in his life and this time it was for real. But when Helen came into his room, he wanted to blame her for what had happened and believed that this was somehow her fault. He could not do it, he knew better that his cousin and only family that he had left, had nothing to do with the car accident.

Instead of sneering in his face and telling him that his parents and Aunt got what they deserved and so did he, Helen hugged him as gently and carefully as possible without hurting him and making his injuries worse and let him cry into her shoulder.

Even though, Dudley was not the brightest in his class, he somehow knew that Helen was different from the other kids that were around their age. It was not because she was a witch that could use magic or was bigger than her age group no that was not it. Helen was too mature for her age and he recognized that old, tired look in her eyes when her mind drifts to other places. He was always tempted to ask what she was thinking about, but he knew that he would not understand her answer.

Another thing that made Helen very odd, and that she always had a big heart. It did not matter who you were, but if they needed help in some way, Helen would help them the best that she could. The younger children almost always went looking for help with their homework from her as their parents were too busy with jobs to really help them.

Dudley was just very grateful to have her as his cousin and that they were family. He would not know what to do without her. He just hoped that he made the right decision when he told her that he wanted to move and not go back to their old home.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whitebeard's Back**

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly, I do not. But it would cool if I did, then I would not be writing for FF. I want to say 'thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and followed this story or any other stories that I have written. So thanks. I also want to thank **'sakurademonalchemist'** for being my BETA.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

_A couple of hours later…_

"We're almost there, Pops. About ten more minutes before arriving," Marco announced as he turned off the main road and onto a somewhat less used road. Marco had finished explaining the important things that the Captain or rather now, the Head of the Newgate/Whitebeard family has been doing for the last couple of decades. And then basically an overview of things for the rest. But they will still discuss things further at a later date when everything settles down.

"Good! I can't wait to see the rest of my beloved children," Helen said with the same huge smile that Marco had missed since her death in the Paramount War.

Suddenly, Marco remembered something and said to Helen, "Thatch had wondered the other day whether or not you had a boyfriend. So now Ace has almost everyone armed and ready to kill whoever in order to protect your virtue."

Helen burst out laughing as tears started running down her face. Marco had to pull over and stop the car as Helen's laughing was shaking the vehicle pretty hard as some of her devil fruit power was mixing in with her laughter, making it impossible for Marco to drive in a straight line and not crash into anything.

Once Helen had calmed down and Marco began driving again. Helen had to ask, "Do they even remember that before I had died that I was a man and that I may know how a teenage boy's mind works?"

"No," Marco immediately answered. "But be warned that Ace got the cannons out and they are ready to be used at any moment's notice."

"Baka gakis," Helen fondly muttered. But she still remembers the time that Ace set a boy on fire for flirting (That was what Ace said in order to defend himself) with a fellow crewmate's daughter. The girl was only ten years old, while the boy was only eleven years old. Helen seriously doubts that they were flirting. They were waay too young for that sort of stuff. Everyone wondered what Ace would have done if Luffy was female instead of male.

Before Helen could say anything, they had stopped in front of a huge assed mansion that is almost the same size as the Moby Dick. And sure enough, there were cannons on ground level and on the roof, ready to fired at a moment's notice. Marco shook his head lazily as he gazed at the scene before him.

"You Brats! I want those cannons put back to where you have gotten them from!" Helen's booming voice ordered. Another great thing about the Tremor-Tremor Fruit (Gura-Gura no Mi), you can make your voice extremely loud without even trying.

"POPS!" Everyone yelled at once when they heard that wonderful booming voice giving them an order for them to follow. Oh, how they miss that wonderful voice and the person that said voice belonged to. Now, their family is complete.

Before Helen could even blink or do anything really, she was hugged from all different directions by weeping and sobbing men. Even Helen could not help, but shed a few tears of happiness as she hugged those that she could reach in the huge mess. In the background, Marco was laughing his head off at the sight before him. If someone had came that very moment, they would have stared and questioned if they were in the twilight zone, as there was well over a hundred fully grown men crying like babies as they crowded around a single person, who was most definitely female. It was like they have not seen a woman or any female being in a hundred or so years.

Soon after everyone had calmed down somewhat, a path was made as the mass of bodies separated and at the end of that path was Ace D. Portgaz. Ace walked up to Helen, before dropping down on his knees and bowed his head until it was touching the ground.

"I'm soo sorry for not listening to you, Pops and for chasing after Teach," Ace sobbed uncontrollably.

"Get up, Son," Helen commanded and Ace stood up and looked Helen right in the eye, waiting for his punishment. "First off, no child of mine should bow to me for any reason. Second off, there is nothing to forgive as you did nothing wrong. You did what you felt needed to be done. What is done is done. I love you and all of my children and nothing is going to change that right now."

Ace launched himself at Helen and sobbed into her shoulder as he hung onto Helen like a life line. Everyone else was smiling at the touching scene before them. To personally hear that Pops has long forgiven him for causing the Paramount War and basically for his stupidity was a relief. It felt like a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders and it felt like he can breathe easier for now on.

Ace finally stepped back after hugging Helen for a while and Thatch stepped and hugged Helen with all of his strength. Thatch let go after a couple of minutes and said in an amused voice, "Pops, I have to say that you look way better and way prettier than the last time that I saw you. So is there a special guy in your life that we need to know about?"

Helen rolled her eyes and said in a firm voice, "No, I don't. And while we are on that subject; Ace, while I am grateful for the thought of protecting my virtues, but do you think that I may know what a teenage boy thinks about as I used to be one once?"

Ace began to look sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. Ace whined, "I know, but I really wanted to get the cannons out and use them if possible."

Helen let out a deep belly laugh at Ace's excuse, while everyone groaned out loud as they just realized that they had been conned by Ace, their local prankster once again.

Helen grinned and exclaimed loudly in her booming voice, "What we standing here for, when we could be partying and celebrating our reunion!"

Cheers rose up into the air and everyone rushed in different directions in order to get what they needed for the huge celebration and also, they needed to call their allies to inform them of what was happening.

**(Scene Break)**

_Location Unknown…_

"Sir, Whitebeard has turned up and it is confirmed," A lowly marine reported dutifully.

"Hahaha, so the old man is back finally. Maybe now, he can stop his crew from doing stupid things that causes us more paperwork," The Fleet Admiral said hopefully.

"Umm, sir, there is more…" The marine trailed off in fear.

"What is it then?" The Fleet Admiral asked without looking up from his stacks of paperwork that he was working on.

"Whitebeard is now female, sir." The marine quickly said.

THUMP!

Fleet Admiral Sengoku fell out of his chair as he fainted (later state that he merely passed out) from the shock of that news.

**AN: I hope that you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. On my profile there is a link to our Forums where we have posted HP xovers and other xover challenges if you want to do a challenge. Have a nice day, everyone. The BETA version will be posted later.**


End file.
